The Desperate Plan
by Mega Rayquaza
Summary: Rin the expert tactician finds an excellent plan in beating Gilgamesh... by seducing him, using Saber
1. Chapter 1

A pair of azure and amber eyes stared at Saber intently. So intently, that not even a huge fire could break their concentration.

What were they listening to that got their focus so baited exactly?

It was Saber's retelling of the fourth grail war.

Barely escaping by the skin of their teeth in the last engagement against the fearsome King of Heroes; Rin decided they must know what transpired  
in the fourth war, down to the last most intricate detail. It was what was  
necessary in order to cook up a plan to defeat the King of Heroes Gilgamesh.

Goldie disposed of Heracles so easily, that not even the prideful Saber can claim that she has a fighting chance.

Taking a deep sigh. The beautiful blonde girl-knight finished her summation of the event.

Shirou slumped down to the floor.

"My father… the fire…they were related?"

The fiery imagery once again consumed his mind. Rubbing his temples he tried his best to push the memories away, and more importantly the blame on Kiritsugu.

Rin tapped her slim finger against her chin repeatedly. Slowly taking in all the new information.

"I see…"

Bolting up Rin started pacing around for a good minute before abruptly stomping her feet.

"I've figured out the best way to beat goldie."

Her exuberant voice dragged Shirou right back to reality. Within seconds, both him and Saber found themselves staring at the raven haired mage with child-like eyes  
"Really how!?" they asked in unison.

"You agree to marry Goldie, and then you convince him to stop!"

"Wh-What!? That's preposterous Rin!" Saber stammered.

"T-To suggest that I the King of knights throw away all self-respect for…"

Her eyes were desperate like that of a child.

Rin sighed, as a mage she can sympathize with Saber on the respect  
and honor issue. Better die trying then give up one's own body. But when in  
talks about the entire world being at stake, it is sounder to give up one's dignity for the greater good.

"Saber, we don't really have a choice, we can risk fighting and most likely die. Or… well you know…"

Rin playfully smiled. Saber was unsure if Rin was actually serious about the situation or just making light of the conversation to help them feel better. Either way she did not like it one bit.

Crossing her arms she closed her eyes and turned away. "There is no world in which I would even consider what you suggested as an option, Rin."

Shirou rubbed his head casually, trying to ease the tension.  
"She's right, Rin. You can't honestly ask someone to do that!"

"Hey, hey, Mr. Champion of Justice. You are so readily throwing your own life away for another person, but you are complaining about arranged marriage to save the world?"

Shirou shrunk back instinctively. While that was sound logic, and if he was  
placed in that position he would do it in a heartbeat, Shirou would never agree  
with forcing his heroic ideology on another person.

Saber closed her eyes as if in a deep meditation. Her ability to stay still and at peace still amazed Shirou to this day.

"Are you saying it's our only way…?" Saber meekly replied her  
emerald eyes looked weak and pitiful, almost prompting Shirou to hug and comfort her.

Rin sighed. "I mean… we can put all our fruits in the Shirou  
basket and hope whatever ability he has can beat Goldie… or you fight Goldie…  
but the story you told us ten years ago…"

"...I see."

A valid conclusion. Saber cannot voice her dissent no matter how badly she wanted to.

At this point, the safest bet was Rin's plan. Or they could pray that Shirou manages to pull a lucky win. But reality speaks for itself.

"Suppose I do, do it, how would it work…? I don't have any experience in love…"

Rin clapped her hands excitedly.

"That's okay! Goldie is practically thirsting for you; there isn't much you need to do! I mean I can always give you advice too!"

Shirou looked at Rin quizzically. "Really Tohsaka? You have experience in the love department?"

Eyebrows twitching from annoyance she almost slammed Shirou against a wall.

"I'll have you know Emiya I'm fairly popular."

She forced a smile, a scary one at that.

Scratching the side of his face, Shirou replied, "I guess, but if you never dated, how would you be experienced?"

Forcing another smiled. Rin answered in a surprisingly pleasant voice.

"I read for my fair share of romance novels." ending her sentence with a light laugh.

"Wow I never expected Tohsaka Rin to be into that kind of stuff." The red haired magus replied in his patented naive voice.

Brows furrowed and twitching, Rin had to summon all her will to not kick his head off.

Clearing her throat she turned back to face Saber. Looking at the blonde foreigner king with eyes of sympathy, she knelt down to face her more directly.

"I don't want to force you or anything but that was what my plan was."

Saber's eyes darted to the side, her lips slightly trembled at the prospect of breaking down her pride and offering herself to the King of Heroes.

"He does not seem interested in me any longer…"

Rin tapped a finger on her chin once more. "Hrmm…"

 _"Your lives are worth less than soot to me."_

His chill inducing voice was still fresh in her mind. To think the stuck-up goldie said it with Saber present as well! It really did contradict what went on during the fourth grail war.

Ten years was a long time. People change during those years. There is a huge possibility that Gilgamesh lost all interest in Saber.

"We'll have a plan B!" Rin smiled brightly tapping on the blonde girl's shoulders enthusiastically.

"P-Plan B?" both Saber and Shirou found themselves staring at Rin expectantly.

Stock red, Rin cleared her throat. "Y-Yes…um plan B…"

Facing the other away. She began to explain her disposition quietly. "I will mana transfer with Emiya, so he will have a fighting chance if it comes to it…"

Forcing a shudder her voice raised several octaves higher.

"Iya! See you're not the only one forced to do disgusting things!" the beat red girl pointed an accusing finger at Saber.

Blinking with big doe eyes the blonde girl-knight pointed at herself in a confused daze, before she finally came to understand what Rin suggested.  
"Oh…"

"Geez don't make me spell it out…" Turning back once more, Rin crossed her arms, hiding her embarrassment.

"Tohsaka what do you mean? Fill me in!" Shirou insisted, but he retracted his voice when he found the raven haired girl was about to go past her boiling point.

She was visibly smoking.

But quickly like the calm before a storm she changed to a bright chill inducing smile.

"It's nothing Emiya, but we better get started before the big confrontation!"

She exclaimed in an exuberant voice, before pulling Shirou to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing towards the main gate of Ryuudou Temple, the small blonde girl's recently forced resolve wavered.

Quivering at the humiliation she was about to undergo, the notion of fleeing encumbered her mind.

The thoughts of turning back from such an outrageous plan was so alluring that she would have succumbed to it had it not been for a soothing voice cutting through her thoughts.

At the top of the stairs of Ryuudou Temple, stood Kojiro Sasaki. His long sapphire hair danced casually in the gentle night's breeze.

"Assassin..!"

"Indeed Saber, no doubt you came here to settle unfinished business?"

Saber gripped her sword regally as an illuminating force of gold poured forth from her body. In that instant her silver armor materialized reflecting the gaze of the moonlight. Her elegant blue dress swirled through the night's air elegantly like that of a ballerina.

Her gauntleted hands tightened around the invisible Excalibur; inching herself towards the enemy servant.

She mysteriously felt at ease, in the thrill of a fair honorable match, she felt as though all prior worries were washed away.

Unfortunately her calm aptitude was nothing more than a fleeting moment. Assassin had been quickly defeated. At the last moment of their duel his signature technique failed. Assassin's nameless katana chipped from an earlier clash against Saber; ultimately resulting into his death.

He died happy, he died smiling.

Saber sighed, seeing his dying smile.

Who was the real victor here? He had his joy of finding an admirable foe, in a pure contest of swordsmanship no less. But now to Saber, she may have won but the burden of what's to come next will forever weigh down on her mind and soul.

To win and sell herself out.

"What a joke…" muttering in detest under her breath, she wasted no time in homing in on Gilgamesh.

In that brief moment, a breadth of a second, she came to a dilemmatic stop. She had not realized it yet but her sword was already out swinging.

 _I could kill him right now…!_

The same sentence ran through her mind over and over again in that millisecond; if she launched a concentrated beam of energy from her Invisible air, surely it will kill him. Even the King of Heroes is not invincible if he is caught off guard.

…

But in the end she dropped her battle stance, halting herself right between Shirou and the Golden Archer.

Turning her head a bit she inspected the damage inflicted on her former master. Who was visibly bleeding and tired, clearly battered badly.

Mentally sighing, she hated to admit it but Rin's plan may have to come to fruition if they want a chance of surviving.

Dematerializing her armor, Saber walked forward.

From amusement to confusion; Gilgamesh demanded to know what the King of knights was doing, "Are you absurd Saber? What is this mockery to face me unarmored, are you perhaps enamored with death like your master?"

Saber bit her lower lip softly, just as she thought all the prior attraction he had for her is gone.

His current self seems only fixated on the extinction of humanity.

Closing her eyes, mustering all courage, mentally reciting what Rin told her to say. Her face lit up in a soft and tenderly way.

"I don't want to fight you King of Heroes."

Her voice was surprisingly pleasant… surprisingly meek.

Gilgamesh's eyes widened, but quickly recomposed himself into his usual indifference. The shock was there, even if only for a bit, it was still there.

He broke out into laughing fit before directing his imposing gaze onto the blonde knight.

"You do not have to Saber, you can just watch this miserable civilization of dullards die."

Saber sucked in her breath. Mentally commanding herself to take deep breaths. She almost felt like shouting it out quick and loud like Rin would.

But she managed to rein in her flustered mind.

"King of Heroes, were you not the one who asked if I would surrender the Grail and become your bride?"

Gilgamesh's golden eyebrow twitched a bit. It was not the words that surprised him but her continued passive voice. A stark contrast to her usual knightly tone that she addresses him with.

"What of it?" his voice remained impassive leaking only a small hint of curiosity.

Her face darted to the side, in whispery voice barely audible she mumbled, "How can I take you up on that offer if you destroy the world…?"

…

…

…

Silence.

A breezy wind blew by; no one moved an inch, not the blonde knight or the golden king or the red haired boy.

Shirou swallowed hard, that was… quite cringe worthy in his mind. He could not believe what he just heard.

…It…Just did not fit at all what he envisioned Saber to be. Actually not even envisioning, his experience with Saber just did not make her seem remotely close to the girl in front of him.

 _What did Rin tell this poor girl!_

Shirou swallowed hard again.

Yet she must be some good actor to not be going berserk right at this moment.

Or it's just her natural behavior if she was in love. Which makes it even more amazing if she managed to force herself to believe she's in love.

Gilgamesh closed his eyes but quickly reopened them in a crazed manner. Crackling into a laughing fit, he shook his head in a continual chuckle.

Saber glared down at the cracked desecrated ground. Her mouth trembled from rage and embarrassment. It took every restraint she had to not cleave his head off right then and there.

"I see, so that's why you didn't fight me. Is the King of Knights so undignified that she has to sell herself out to save the world?"

His voice laced with mockery. Cocking his head slightly up his smile was nothing short of condescension and arrogance.

"I knew you were ready to give up your life for worthless mongrels, but to give up your body too?"

Casually he walked over to Saber. Her face was still down glaring at the nothing in particular. Her once tidy hair now in a mess veiling her face.

Inching closer to the knight-king, he pulled her chin up to face him.

She remembered what Rin had said the day before, smile and act submissive, but at that point she was far too gone to keep up the facade. Her honor as a knight and a king was trampled; her dignity denied and her pride destroyed.

She glared at him defiantly and slapped his hand away.

She was going to run her sword straight through Gilgamesh's abdomen. It would be so easy. The King of Heroes was too arrogant, getting so close.

At this range she could easily behead him on the spot before he could defend himself.

Gripping her sword tightly, moving her arms up; she was ready to strike like a venomous snake rearing its head back.

"Hmm... you seem like you're going to cry."

Gilgamesh pointed out in a matter-of-factly tone. His finger brushed a stray tear threatening to escape, in a surprisingly gentle manner.

His lack of a mocking tone eased her a bit but it did not erase her prior humiliation. All it served to do was delay her attack.

She mentally scolded herself for being taken by surprise. The opportune time to kill the arrogant king presented itself in the sweetest and most alluring manner and yet she mentally paused herself when he did something she did not expect.

Still her brows furrowed furiously her emerald eyes flared in great defiance.

Gilgamesh continued to study her in a deadpan manner before backing away

Saber bit her lip once more; the chance to kill him decreased dramatically, however there was still a great chance she could slay him at this range.

Her feet slightly inched forward; her arms moved a bit backwards, reeling herself for an attack.

"Was that your plan Saber?"

Once again she stopped herself.

"What?"

Mentally scolding herself again, she wanted to slap herself.

It was imperative that the threat of Gilgamesh is neutralized but she could not do it without delaying herself.

 _I cannot damage my pride any further if I attack him while he's unprepared…_

She repeated this thought incessantly.

But in the end it was just an excuse.

"I did not expect you to use such a cheap tactic."

"What are you suggesting Archer!?" Saber demanded in an almost desperate manner.

Nodding his head over at the direction of the grail monstrosity, Saber turned and found Rin carrying Shinji through the curse mud.

Shirou peered at the same direction; he found his body on full automatic mode when he ran towards Rin to help. It wasn't like Shirou could do much to help Rin when he cannot cross the grail mud himself. Ultimately his excuse for helping Rin was just an attempt to escape the awkward situation between Saber and Gilgamesh.

Seeing this, Saber sighed in relief.

The plan worked, without Shinji the grail has no vessel to channel the curses. All that remains was to destroy the cursed artifact.

But still it did sting a bit being accused of the virulent act of deceit.

If it was up to Saber herself she would have fought Gilgamesh to the very end. But it was her master's choice to come up with such a bizarre and humiliating plan.

"I guess you forced my hand."

Gilgamesh's voice turned to a much darker tone.

Saber instinctively assumed a battle position. No doubt he was pissed, and now Saber can finally avenge her pride that had been shattered to pieces.

But then something surprising happened. Instead of summoning innumerable golden portals in a fit of rage, Gilgamesh's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Remember the day you sold yourself for humanity Saber."

His voice dripped with sarcasm, it was hard for Saber to quite understand what he was insinuating but it did successfully fluster her.

"W-What are you suggesting Archer!?" her voice was in a disheveled mess.

"Don't tell me not only are you going to lie in battle but you are going to backtrack on your words as well? Surely that denies your title as the Knight King."

Saber blinked stupefied. The plan was, according to her master, seduce him, get him unguarded and kill him. Saber rejected such notion during the discussion, so it became sort of stall until Rin can sabotage the grail.

 _The plan was successful._

She repeatedly muttered.

"I-I…"

Then why is she obligated to do anything? She should reclaim her glory by fighting Gilgamesh, win or lose she can still save face fighting him to the death.

But then-

"Are you going to backtrack as well? Lie? Are you a king or a common thief?" Gilgamesh chuckling voice laced with sarcasm.

That was their plan, stall long enough until the King of Heroes has to give up because the grail vessel is detached from the abomination.

He would have nothing left to destroy humanity with.

 _Was it a lie?_ Saber repeated through her mind, it would be a lie if she refused him now, that's for sure.

"How dare you accuse me of being a common thief, Archer!"

Lightly laughing, the golden king casually walked over to the trembling girl.

"Is that not what common thieves do? Lie and deceive?"

"I-I did not lie!" she protested with child-like eyes.

Gilgamesh opened his mouth to say something but he quickly retracted when the silhouette of Rin and Shirou closed in from a distance.

"Then I expect you to prove it, _wife._ "

The golden king leaped through the night air leaving the blonde girl to her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Saber woke up with a groan, a sound she had long forgotten. The sun beamed harshly on her face; as if nature itself was punishing her for her atrocious deeds.

Pulling herself up she felt a cold sweat build up.

Yesterday…

They destroyed the grail, sinking it into the darkness of the  
river.

…She used her Holy Sword Excalibur on the unholy birth of the Grail monster.

The strange boy Shinji, friend of Shirou and Rin was saved…

The world is saved.

She studied her own hand, opening and closing it. So then why does  
she felt so conflicted?

And then she remembered why. Groaning once more she slunk back  
into her futon, pulling the sheets over her head.

She could have disappeared, she could have ended the contract,  
escape the burden of responsibility right then and there.

But alas she did not. She still wanted to hold on to whatever  
honor and pride she had left.

Pouting she got up as her mind was in too much of a disarray to return to sleep.

Although still early, Shirou woke up much later than Saber did. The  
red haired magus found himself waking up to the chirping songs of various birds.

The whole peaceful bright morning was surreal to him. Just last  
night they managed to save the world.

Speaking of saving the world.

 _Did Gilgamesh die?_

Clutching his head, he lumbered around the room aimlessly. In the  
end it was fruitless, since Rin and Saber did not mention what happened to  
Gilgamesh.

"So he died right…?"

"Who died Emiya-kun?"

Jumping at her voice, Shirou snapped around. It was Tohsaka Rin, and  
surprisingly, she was already dressed in her usual red attire. For someone who  
usually waking up late, it was a spectacle to see her like that so early.

"Geez Tohsaka, don't scare me like that."

With a mischievous look she leaned in closer to her red haired compatriot. "Oh? What were you trying to hide something Emiya-kun~?"

Her sing-song voice obviously did little to hide her malicious intent.

But alas Shirou really did have nothing to hide this time.

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to hide anything."

But Rin would not let him go that easily. Remaining persistent she  
pursued him throughout the house. And with every turn of a corner she would once again demand what secret Shirou was keeping from her.

"I swear I'm not hiding anything! You're overthinking it!" His desperate voice only served to edge her on more.

Shirou actually wanted to ask Rin about Gilgamesh's fate, but she was being so unreasonable, so early in the morning, he had forgotten the subject entirely.

Ducking behind walls, Shirou thought he finally manage to lose Rin but he quickly learned his lesson when he bumped into something; falling on his back.

"S-Saber…!?"

Shirou stammered, absently rubbing the back of his head. He thought his eyes were playing a trick on him. In front of him was the beautiful blonde knight-king, and as usual she was as listless as ever.

"Just give up Emiya-kun, what are you hiding-

Rin's incessant giggle came to an abrupt stop upon seeing her servant.

-Oh, Saber!"

"Good morning, Shirou, Rin." she addressed, turning to each of the young mages individually.

"Saber? How can you still be here?"

Saber recoiled at his voice somewhat playfully.

"Are you saying you're disappointed in seeing me here, Shirou?"

She asked, feigning a hurt expression. She was not a good actor but it was more than enough to fool her dimwitted ex-master.

"H-hey that's not what I meant!"

Crossing her arms, and with a dejected look, she inquired, "Then what do you mean?"

Shirou looked even more helpless as the situation spiraled further out of his control. He hammered his head for an explanation but only came up with incoherent gibberish.

Rin sighed, walking in between the duo, she said, "Saber come on, you know how dense Emiya-kun is."

"That's not true Rin, I don't think he was being dense." Saber pouted with crossed arms.

"Saber…! I meant that the grail war is over and you're-"

"So you're saying I'm not welcomed here because the grail war is over now?"

Jaw-dropping, Shirou did not know how to explain himself, since he just kept digging deeper and deeper with his bad choice of words.

Saber gently smiled seeing Shirou's desperateness.

"It is alright Shirou, I know what you really meant, but that question is better suited for Rin."

"Ahem" Rin cleared her throat, seeing it was the signal for her to unleash her wealth of magical knowledge. Sitting everyone down, Rin summarized how a servant can be sustained so long as the prana required is present. However the burden is much heavier without the grail.

"So you see, why would I give up Saber, the strongest familiar right?"

Shirou nodded thoughtfully. "But does Saber want to stay here?"

His eyes shifted to the small blonde girl. "You don't miss your home?"

Taken aback by his question, her eyes darted to the side dodging his gaze.

"I…"

The sudden sad regretful tone surprised both mages. For this time, it felt genuine.

"What is it Saber…? Do you not want to stay here?" Rin asked befuddled. The choice to stay in this world was solely on Saber. While Rin provides the magical energy, it was Saber's option to take it.

Countless moments passed, the atmosphere only felt more awkward with each passing second.

Finally Shirou decided to change the subject.

"Anyways I bet you guys are hungry, I'll get cooking!" he forged a fake laughter, before turning down the hall.

He cooked in silence, and it felt all the more miserable when Saber did not utter a word during the whole time.

Rin fed up with the awkward quietness, began some small talk regarding drama within the magical world.

Shirou placing down several plates of food, said, "It's your favorite Saber, burgers!"

"Burgers for breakfast?" Rin gave the home chef a dumb look.

Ignoring Rin's snide remarks, he focused his attention on Saber, who was still being depressed and gloomy.

"Thank you Shirou, I do enjoy your cooking a lot." Her compliment came out in an apathetic manner, but seeing as Saber is usually like that Shirou did not pay it much mind.

"So guys." His voice took a much more serious tone as he sat down next to the two girls.

"What happened to Gilgamesh?"

Saber tensed up but neither magus took notice.

Rin continued eating uncaring, after some seconds of swallowing and chewing, she finally spoke up. "He died didn't he? Saber seduced him; he got  
close to go in for a kiss then she excalibured him back to the Throne.-

She quickly turned to look at her servant

-Right Saber? Please you sent him off with some trash talk too!"

Saber's eyes shifted away from the expectant look of her master.

Once again silence filled the room.

"…Saber what happened to Gilgamesh?" Although Rin asked in a casual manner, there were clear hints of fear.

"...I-I hesitated… I didn't kill him when I had the chance…"

Rin dropped her burger; she gawked at her servant with eyes wide as the sky.

"Please tell me you're kidding…" her lips quivered out quietly.

"...Unfortunately in the end my honor got the better of me. I could not bring myself to strike a defenseless person whom I tricked to be off-guard."

The two girls stared blankly at nothingness, Saber to the side and Rin at the table.

Although Shirou half-expected that to be the outcome, he could not help but feel the pressure of the situation all the same.

"I-It's fine right? I mean he can't do anything with the grail destroyed!" Shirou felt as though it was a fair reasoning. He patiently awaited the response of the mage expert Tohsaka Rin.

"Technically you're right…" she replied, sighing regretfully. She should have expected Saber to have messed up the plan somehow. It was already a miracle she agreed to it, surely something would go wrong; nothing in the world goes perfect.

"I can't fault you for anything Saber, it was my fault for even suggesting you to discard your honor, and you did so nonetheless... Still we won a major victory, without the corrupted Grail I doubt Goldie will be doing anything funny again."

Shirou gave a loud sigh a relief. "That's good to hear." the red haired teen began to eat once more, this time with enthusiasm.

Rin too began slowly, but progressively ate with increasing fervor.

The two humans quickly came to terms with the current situation.  
Can't kill Gilgamesh, but he can't kill all humans either.

But still Saber remained silent and gloomy.

"About Archer…"

Blinking a few times in confusion, Rin asked, "What about Archer?"

"I meant… 'Goldie.'"

The atmosphere once again tensed up, the two magus prepared for the worst.

Shirou expected to hear some threat Gilgamesh fired upon realizing he was deceived, one that regarded the fate of the world.

While Rin expected to hear Gilgamesh swearing revenge, and hunting them and killing them in a way that made Illya's death look like child's play.

Saber took a deep breath, unsure of where to begin, let alone how she could explain her plight.

"Archer expected me to carry out my promise…!-

\- You know… to marry him..."

Saber's helpless looking eyes almost made Rin burst out in laughter. It was unbelievably funny to the raven haired magus; her face of distraught was genuine.

"What's wrong with just ignoring him?" she forced out through her laughing giggles.

Saber shifted around her seat uncomfortably. "You're right… I could have returned to my world after I destroyed the grail if I chose but…"

"But?"

"It's not that simple, I already shattered the oath of a knight. I do not want to further tarnish my name."

She raised her fist in a determined fashion. However with how cornered she looked it made her resolve seem comical.

"Saber you don't owe that ass anything!"

"R-Rin! Surely as a proud mage you would sympathize!"

Tapping her fingers, Rin considered it for a few seconds. "No, not really, I guess I mingled too much with regular humans."

Shirou sucking in a deep breath, and with the sternest voice he could muster, said, "Hey I understand where Saber is coming from, I'm sure if I told her to kill innocent people in order to get mana to save the world, she would do so. Saber threw away everything for us, it's not fair to judge her."

Caught off guard at Shirou's sudden seriousness, the raven haired mage leaned back down, having nothing further to say.

Saber smiled lightly. "Thank you for understanding Shirou. But what should I do?"

"Ahh…" scratching his head, the red haired teen really did not know what is there to do. If Saber did not leave this world out of obligation to her own words, wouldn't it be natural to take it to next level and carry it out?

But neither Shirou nor Rin could spell out the obvious.

It was clear now Saber does indeed know what she needs to do, if not she could simply disappear into the ether.

Sighing, Saber solemnly stood up. "Sorry for troubling you, Shirou, Rin. I will be taking a rest now." and with that the blonde girl headed to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe Goldie will drop the subject maybe not. But either way with how depressed Saber was being, Shirou and Rin decided to take her out on a fun night out.

"He said those things to torment you!"

Rin would insist this throughout the week.

"His whole goal was to end the world, he called you worthless  
remember? He lost everything and killing you would be pointless so he chose to  
psychologically torment you!"

Rin kept reassuring Saber with the same sentiment. And although  
Saber was the master of masking her emotions, it was clear that what had  
transpired during that night still troubled her.

"We'll take you somewhere really fun after school alright Saber?"  
Rin shot a wink at her servant before turning to leave.

She bid the two farewell before turning to the television. She  
still did not fully understand the programs that humans of this era found  
entertaining.

"Magical girls? This is such nonsense."

The show only got more bizarre when the main girl looked eerily  
similar to the master of Berserker. Feeling too crept out she turned the  
television off.

Searching through the empty house for something to do, she ended  
up finding nothing. Sighing, it looked like her only option was to wait for  
Shirou and Rin to come home.

Living with Shirou recently reminded her just how mundane life can  
be when she's not out defending her country.

Just as she was about to return to the living room she felt  
something. The atmosphere tensed up. The feeling of unwelcomed presence gave  
her a slight chill.

Anxiously the blonde girl made her way towards the door. Slowly  
turning the handle she was in a position to strike.

Then she really tensed up, a chill ran down her spine.

Her instincts did not fool her; it was indeed an unwelcomed  
presence.

It was Gilgamesh.

"A-Archer..!"

"Why the surprise Saber? I came to collect what I have been  
promised."

Clicking her tongue she narrowed her eyes at him; her emerald orbs  
flared with disdain.

"Come now Saber that is not how a woman treats her husband."

Assuming an aggressive position Saber stared down at Gilgamesh.  
Materializing her armor as well as her sword she declared, "I avenge my honor  
in battle."

The golden Archer did not feel threatened despite being at arm's  
length of Saber; rather he was amused at her response.

"Come Archer, is this not what you want? To cross swords with me?"

"That's not how this works Saber, you agreed to my proposal, as a  
king and a knight you cannot go against your own words can you?"

Saber froze for countless minutes before inwardly sighing.  
Gilgamesh was still not taking her seriously.

Averting his gaze she turned to the side with gritted teeth. Once  
more she tried to swallow her pride.

Her face softened up almost immediately; accentuating more of her  
docile side.

"F-Fine... I did give you my word…"

Her barely audible voice elicited a taunting laughter from the  
King of Heroes.

"Well said Saber, it is good a woman learns her place."

Grabbing her chin roughly Gilgamesh turned her head to face him.  
Her defiant rebellious emerald orbs were absolutely delicious to him.

"I will make you regret valuing the lives of mongrels over  
yourself-

-This I assure you."

Saber only intensified her glare.

"Now come Saber."

The man in black turned to leave but Saber did not move an inch.

Minutes passed and still Saber's legs did not move so much as an inch.

"Do not make a man wait." His voice was not impatient but mocking.

Slowly Saber shifted her legs forward.

"You are really pushing it Archer."

Chuckling Gilgamesh replied, "Am I now? I'm not physically forcing  
you to do anything."

Taking in a deep breath, she followed him silently.

It was a long walk, at first Saber thought Gilgamesh was taking her to the church where he is staying but then the route was completely unfamiliar to her.

Every time she so much as made an attempt to talk she found herself sealing her mouth just as quickly.

 _What an odd feeling…_

A mix of emotions that was extremely foreign to her. Never did she have a problem with confronting anyone but she found herself being timid…

…being scared.

"Absolutely preposterous…!" she quietly muttered with contempt.

 _Well this is an unusual turn of events after all…_

She thought, slightly nodding to herself. Deciding to settle with that conclusion as to why she felt so awkward around him; she paid it no further mind.

The two blonde servants stopped outside a bustling train station.

Cautiously glancing around, Saber turned to face the golden king.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Her distanced voice filled with mistrust made her seem even more helpless than she already appeared to be.

"I do not want to see those two mongrels you live with ever again, they are an eyesore and I do not think I will spare them a second time." Gilgamesh replied with a smile.

Glaring at him, she shuffled into a more confrontational position.

"Relax Saber, I do not kill needlessly."

Saber did not ease up one bit despite his lax tone.

"I know that Archer. You're planning to leave Fuyuki instead of unnecessary conflict."

Chuckling slightly, the man in black leaned in closer to Saber.

Staring at her dead in the eye, crimson to emerald, he declared, "Not I, we."

She long since had an inkling feeling that was what he insinuated since the start of their conversation.

Flashing gritted teeth, Saber assumed a more aggressive posture. "You cannot force me to do anything Archer!"

"A wife follows the lead of her husband." Gilgamesh declared matter-of-factly.

"We have yet to marry!" Saber argued fervently.

Laughing at her disarrayed self, Gilgamesh moved past her into the ticket stand.

Like the stalking eyes of a predator, Saber stared at the King of Heroes' every move.

Casually walking back he handed her a ticket. But the Knight of Knights made no move in accepting his offer.

With an amused smile, Gilgamesh said, "I will not repeat myself Saber, we have been through this enough, are you going to keep your word or not?"

Seizing the ticket in a callous manner she intensified her glare. "You and I have a completely different idea on what a married couple is."

"Correct if I'm wrong Saber but your era should not be much different from mine as far as marriage goes." His taunting smirk did not ease up.

She did not respond to him. It was already obvious to her that Gilgamesh enjoyed riling her up. Turning away she stormed towards the ticket receiver.

Gripping her by the arm he pulled her close. Whispering in her ear, he said, "You gave your own freedom for humanity, now you reap what you sow."

She thought of swinging her arm free but decided against it. Always putting forth her 100% effort in anything she does, she cannot halfheartedly or unwillingly fulfill a promise especially if she gave her word.

And so with reluctance she meekly accepted his mocking taunts.

Just as she was about to place the ticket inside the receiver she pulled herself to a stop.

Remembering something critical, she turned to face the golden Archer.

"I need to tell Rin and Shirou about moving away first."

Gilgamesh studied her with a stern expression. Not liking how she addressed him with a an individualistic tone he said, "Try asking for my permission first."

Clicking her tongue in annoyance she averted his gaze. "Very well…" she quietly mumbled.

"Can I tell Shirou and Rin."

"Of course, you're my _fiancé_ after all."

Clicking her tongue once more, it took everything she had to not snap back. But talking to Shirou and Rin would offer such a reprieve from her current plight; she rejected any notions of potentially ruining that.

* * *

Rin and Shirou could only gawk at the blonde servant when she explained what had happen.

At first Rin felt guilty then she was just dumbfounded.

"You need to stand your ground more!"

Saber's eyes darted the other way, unsure of how to defend her position.

She had hope Rin would understand, being a mage of traditional values, but then she remembered Shirou already corrupted such purity.

"I understand the need to defend your honor but Goldie himself is not one worthy of respect!"

"That's not true Rin! As much as I hate to admit it Archer does possess virtues of a king." She desperately explained.

But of course Shirou did not understand why she felt so obligated to carry out with what she said. And surprisingly so was Rin.

"I guess so." Rin tapped her finger on the table. If Saber felt that Gilgamesh was respectable then who was she to argue?

"I do not like him as person or as a Heroic Spirit but he is someone who is honorable in battle…" her voice slowly died out while finishing her sentence.

Standing up Shirou declared, "We'll try one more time in fighting him."

Rin groaned her disapproval but seeing Saber being so helpless she could not bring herself to argue against it.

"No, I prefer you not Shirou. If I really wanted to flee from my obligation then I would have done so by simply disappearing after the grail was destroyed, I cannot go back on my words."

Her sudden resoluteness took Shirou and Rin by surprise.

Gripping Saber by the shoulder Rin eyed her with pity. "But Saber, that guy is probably going to torment you as a way of revenge!"

"No doubt he will try his best to break me, he had already told me he wanted to see me regret choosing humanity over myself. But I will not yield."

Stupefied, Rin could only blink. Slumping back to her cushion she could not find anything else to say.

Rin glared at her red haired compatriot, mouthing to him to say something. Nodding slightly Shirou cleared his throat. "Saber if that's what you feel is right then you do that, but if you ever need help or change your mind you know where to find us."

Jaw agape in an exasperated fashion, the raven haired magus seized Shirou by the collar.

"Idiot! What do you think you're saying!?"

Flinching, Shirou gently pushed off the worked-up girl.

"Who am I to question what she believes in? It's her ideals, she should live by it."

"W-What!? You're a champion of justice aren't you? Go and save her!"

Sighing, Shirou looked at Rin with pity. "Sorry Tohsaka, I cannot try and change her ideals, if she wants my help I will gladly give it, but until then it is not in my hands to change her."

Smiling, Saber turned to face her former master. "Thank you Shirou, it seems your conflict with Archer really changed you."

Blushing from embarrassment, Shirou denied the allegations.

"Y-You two are helpless…" Rin mumbled, rubbing her temples.


End file.
